In brief compass this invention is a clip-on hanger consisting of a single wire which is continuous and rigid configured as follows. It has a horizontal arm which at its inner attachment end spirals downwardly into two opposing finger--loops adapted to removably attach to a vertical rod. The wire continues from the bottom most finger loop outwardly and upwardly to connect with and support the horizontal arm. The upper of the finger loops, of which there are usually only two, extends sufficiently around the vertical rod and is sized with respect thereto such that in use it clamps to the vertical rod. The bottom of the finger loops brace against the vertical rod to prevent downward turning of the horizontal arm.
In the preferred embodiment the wire is round and the rod to which it attaches is also round, although it could be square or some other shape.